


Crossing Into The Now

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Reunions, just don’t know if they’ve kissed yet, kind of pre-relationship but they are functionally dating, this is cute though I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: He’s back.It’s different.That’s a good thing.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji/Izumi Hina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Crossing Into The Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wei (wei_jiangling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/gifts).



> Title obviously from Time Judged All.
> 
> TOEI let the ooot3 be happy challenge.
> 
> Edit: technically Canon to my Canon, but it takes place post-Zi-O reset, and Ankh is revived shortly before an altered HeiGen Final

Hino Eiji tries very hard to keep his promises. He promised Ankh many things. A years worth of popsicles. His revival. Giving Ankh life the first time had been a tragic accident that he hadn’t discovered until they were both dead or seemingly headed that way.

He promised Hina, from the very first time he left again, that he would come back soon. Call often enough. And, of course, bring Ankh back to them. (Not die too, though that one wasn’t in as many words until he seemingly had.)

He’s managed… most of it.

(Ankh had been oddly nonplussed about his revival.

“Che,” he’d said. “Took you, what, ten years to get it right? At least I knew it wouldn’t take you too long.”

But he hadn’t left, or put up much of an argument about going home. And maybe that matters as much as anything.

Home.)

It’s hard to manage a year’s worth of popsicles when Ankh’s only been home for three months.

“I still can’t believe it,” Hina whispers, curled into his side and watching Ankh fly. Eiji’s other hand is holding Ankh’s slowly-melting popsicle (because only Ankh would eat one in the winter but, well, Ankh is  _ here _ . He does that a lot, but Eiji could hardly blame him. Despite only ever having flown in battles, he knows how freeing it is. “He’s home, and it… it doesn’t feel strange, or like it was, just… different in a good way.”

Eiji nods, turning to her.

“I knew it would be an adjustment,” he says. “But not such an easy one.”

Hina laughs.

“I missed both,” she says. “Maybe this is just fate.”

A few seconds later and with the beat of his wings, Ankh has landed and grabbed the popsicle from Eiji’s hand.

“You’re welcome,” Eiji says, to which Ankh merely rolls his eyes and scoffs at.

“Shut up, Eiji,” he says before sticking the popsicle in his mouth. And there’s one of those good-different changes. He always used their names, now. “It’s too cold now.”

Eiji looks at Hina and he has a feeling they both hear the “let’s go home.”

  
  
  


Hina is used to missing them, so having not just Eiji but Ankh back, letting her curl into his side on the couch without complaint, is a special experience for her.

It’s slowly becoming normal and she loves it.

She has no doubt that it won’t last forever, Eiji was practically born to wander and Ankh may very well follow him, but for now they’re both home and she knows that Ankh is alive and the nightmares that still sometimes plague Eiji have two voices and loving pairs of hands to wake him up.

“Are you going to fall asleep here?” Ankh asks, but his voice gives away that he wouldn’t mind if she did. And she is very tired from having worked so much on her new designs, so she just might, but one thing that hasn’t changed is the urge to mess with Ankh.

“Are you going to move?” She asks.

Ankh grumbles but doesn’t reply, and Hina smiles.

When she wakes up, Ankh is asleep, and Eiji is home, smiling at them from the chair in the corner.

“Better,” he says. Hina can’t help but laugh, softly, reaching out her hand. Eiji moves to her other side to take it.

“Of course,” she replies.

  
  
  


Ankh is fully Greed and as whole as possible, again, like he had only been for a  _ very _ short time after being released. (Well, fully Greed for the most part, because Eiji had somehow given him not-dissimilar-to-human senses in whatever he’d done, but that isn’t the point.) That comes with some advantages, he’s noted.

The biggest one is probably the realization that Hina and Eiji wanted him. Physically, yes, but also just there.

They desired his presence.

And Ankh doesn’t entirely know what to do with that but it makes every hug and nag and awkward moment after ten years apart from their point of view so much more worth it.

Because he wants them, too. Even…

(Even loves them.)

“Hey, Ankh?” Eiji asks. They’re watching the sun rise together, hardly the first time, as they both rise early. (Ankh technically doesn’t need to sleep anymore but there’s a certain satisfaction to doing something so many life forms do.) “Are you going to stay?”

Ankh… can’t imagine leaving, if he’s honest. He’s been a silent shadow by Eiji’s side for ten years and left half of his soul with Hina when he thought he’d be gone forever.

But he also knows Eiji as a result.

“Are you?” He asks. Eiji shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “I can’t imagine not traveling, but I went so many places because of you…”

“You come back,” Hina says from behind them, causing Ankh to whirl around as she goes to stand at his other side. “That’s all I’d ever ask of you, either of you.”

Ankh… doesn’t know what to do with that. So he scoffs.

“Doesn’t matter, Anyways,” he says. “Neither of us can go anywhere until you pay me my popsicles.”

Eiji laughs. Hina smiles.

Ankh can figure out what to do about the rest later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
